


No sabes amar

by FirstAvenger26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, Poor Charles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Al parecer, Erik Lehnsherr no sabía amar. Al menos no correctamente.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	No sabes amar

Erik lo había escuchado ya, demasiadas veces, en tan numerosos ocasiones que le era imposible saber con exactitud cuántas veces lo había escuchado.

Él no era de escuchar a los demás, nunca lo había sido. Menos escuchaba a los estúpidos homo sapiens, pero se había hecho imposible ignorar aquello cuando todos lo decían una y otra vez.

Personas, mutantes, e incluso lo escuchó de los labios de su mamá, cuando él aún era demasiado pequeño como para entender lo que sus palabras querían decir.

Le dijeron que él no podía amar. Que no sabía amar.

No precisamente le dijeron aquello, en realidad las palabras exactas eran...

Lo que su madre le dijo...

_Cariño, recuerda, para poder amar a alguien, primero debes aprender a amarte a ti mismo, tal y como eres._

La vida no quería dejarle en paz, seguía escuchando aquellas palabras, por casualidad las escuchaba de los labios de otra persona, por casualidad encendía la televisión, encontrándose con una estúpida novela romántica donde volvía a escuchar esas palabras.

Era, sinceramente, fastidioso.

¿Por qué es necesario quererse a uno mismo para poder querer a alguien más?

Porque él podía hablar de orgullo mutante hasta quedarse sin saliva, podía hablar de aceptarse a sí mismo y de dejar de ocultarse... Pero sí los mutantes que lo siguen y lo admiran se enteraran de lo que siente hacía sí mismo, probablemente pensarían que cada palabra que ha salido de su boca han sido solamente patrañas.

Erik Lehnsherr se odia.

Magneto se odia.

Y es que le habían hecho odiarse, totalmente, cada centímetro de su piel, cada parte de él...

No odiaba ser un mutante, él no mentía cuando decía que los mutantes son el futuro, que los mutantes son superiores a los homo sapiens.

Lo que te define como persona está, principalmente, influenciado por tus experiencias.

Y por X o Y razón, sus experiencias lo habían llevado a asquerse de sí mismo. Sentirse un ser asqueroso y repugnante.

_Si no te quieres a ti mismo ¿Cómo sabrás lo que es querer?_

Realmente no le tomó mucha importancia, después de todo, la única mujer a la que amo con todo su corazón, con cada fibra de su ser, fue su madre. Y ella estaba muerta.

Nunca se preocupó por amar o ser amado. En su cabeza y en su alma solamente había espacio para el rencor, el odio, el desprecio, _la venganza_.

Amar y ser amado no era una preocupación que le asaltara.

Así que si necesitaba amarse para amar a alguien más, sinceramente le importaba un bledo.

Pero porque la vida le odiaba y el destino es cruel, dicen que para cada roto hay un descosido.

Conoció a Charles Xavier.

Nunca esperó ser rescatado del agua (en realidad a él le daba igual haber muerto ahí mismo) él solo había querido venganza, es lo único que buscaba y había hallado algo más en la búsqueda de tal.

Su razón para despertar cada día era la venganza, la única razón que tenía. Ya no más.

_No estás solo._

Esa voz... Tan suave y delicada, que le había llenado por completo y que le hizo sentir tranquilo, en paz como hace ya muchos no se había sentido.

Se sintió deseoso de saber amar.

Le sucedió lo que nunca esperó, algo que no planeó... Porque esas cosas no se planean. Quería amarlo a él, a Charles Xavier, amar todo de él y que el sentimiento fuera recíproco.

X

_Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees, no solo dolor ni ira. También está el bien en ti, lo he visto. Y cuando puedas acceder a él, poseerás un poder que no tendrá rival, ni siquiera el mío._

Eso, de cierta manera, le llenaba de esperanza, no la esperanza de ser más poderoso de lo que ya era.

La esperanza de amar. 

No supo si fueron las palabras, o el hecho de que Charles fue quien las dijo, posiblemente ambas cosas. Charles le había hecho sentir que podía amar

No todo en él era ira y dolor. Había más. 

X

Tristemente, confirmó lo que había escuchado en repetidas ocasiones. 

  
_Para amar a alguien, primero debes aprender a amarte a ti mismo._

Porque, si realmente él amase a Charles tanto como sentía que le amaba, no le habría hecho eso, no lo habría dejado tendido en la playa, después de haber desviado una bala hacía a él. 

No podían estar juntos porque sus ideales eran diferentes.

Y no podían estar juntos porque él no sabía amar. 

X

Fue a la mansión, sabiendo de ante mano que era una enorme posibilidad de que no se le permitiera la entrada o de que fuese atacado. 

Magneto no era bienvenido. 

Pero solamente quería ver a Charles, una vez más. Erik Lehnsherr quería ver a Charles Xavier una vez más. 

Cuando se halló dentro de la mansión se dirigió hacía la habitación de Xavier. A punto de abrir la puerta, escuchó la voz del otro lado. Aquella voz que había escuchado quebrarse en aquel día no tan lejano en una playa. 

-Preferiría que Magneto no entre a mi habitación- 

  
Y porque Erik sabia de descifrar a Charles, sabía que si se quitaba el casco, era libre de pasar, de lo contrario tendría que dar marcha atrás e irse.

Su casco era su única defensa contra su amado telepata.

El casco le permitía que las cosas que pasaban por su retorcida y dañada mente se quederan ahí.

Pero Erik se halló a sí mismo, plenamente seguro de que no le importaba quitarse las defensas ante su Charles, no le importaba que éste supiera cada cosa de él. No le importaba que entrara a su mente.

Al fin y al cabo Xavier era el dueño de esta.

Se quitó el casco, lo llevó entre sus manos y lentamente fue abriendo la puerta de madera, temiendo encontrarse con una mirada azulina de desprecio y reproche.

Pero en su lugar se encontró con algo que le oprimió el corazón.

No pudo resistir más y se inclinó hacía él, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. Le besó la frente.

-Lo siento... Cuanto lo siento...- Rezó con la voz quebrada.

Erik no había sabido que le quitó a su Charles el derecho de caminar.

Charles resguardo su cabeza entre sus manos e hizo que sus frentes chocaran con delicadeza. Mientras pequeñas gotas de agua salada se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Tranquilo Erik-

Y a pesar de que la voz de Charles siempre le había traído paz y tranquilidad, esta vez no, no después de ver lo que EL le había hecho.

-Te amo Erik-

Erik no respondió.

_Si no te quieres a ti mismo ¿Cómo sabrás lo que es querer?_

¿Cómo podría decirle a Charles que también lo amaba? él no sabía amar. Al menos no de la manera correcta. Porque si supiese, Charles no estaría en esa silla de ruedas.

Si lo amara de verdad no le habría hecho daño, no lo habría lastimado.

Sintió como los sollozos de Charles aumentaban.

-Sí sabes amar Erik-

Lehnsherr conocía a Charles, sabía que éste no se había metido en su cabeza. Él había pensado demasiado fuerte.

Erik sentía que amaba a Charles con cada fibra de su ser y de su corazón, como nunca amo a nadie, solamente a su madre, pero aquel era un amor totalmente distinto.

Pero se suponía que él mo sabía... Él no sabía...

-Cada quien ama de distinta manera Erik-

-Pero yo te lastime y...-

-Cuando amas a alguien le abres las puertas para lastimarte-

-Yo...-

-Tú sabes amar Erik-

Erik finalmente les permitió a sus lágrimas salir.

-Te amo Charles-

-También te amo Erik-

Sabía que la despedida tendría que ser pronto. Pero él no quería irse.

-Estaremos juntos Charles, me quedaré y...-

-Erik- Le frenó Charles, diciendo su nombre. -Por favor, no digas que te quedarás, porque tú y yo sabemos que te irás-

Y el telepata tenía razón. Erik lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto- Le dijo antes de besarle la mano, para luego besar sus labios.

Beso que fue enteramente correspondido.

Un contacto con sabor agridulce. Era agrio, porque era un beso de despedida, pero era dulce... Porque ese contacto especial entre ello siempre sería dulce, ahora aún más dulce gracias a que los labios de Erik podían recitar libremente un "Te amo"

¿Erik Lehnsherr sabía amar?

Tal vez no de _la manera correcta_ , pero esa era su manera.


End file.
